During the past year, to advance the goals of this project, crystals were generated from Ebola Zaire glycoprotein. Proteins with a trimerizing domain were produced,purified, and screened to determine which produced stable protein in a trimer conformation. One was identified, and crystallization methods were optimized to generate larger crystals to be analyzed at the national synchrotron x-ray research facility, APS, in Chicago, to determine whether they diffract. The crystals will be used to conduct mechanistic studies of the Ebola glycoprotein.